


til it’s gone

by mcwho



Series: the serum amplifies [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: There’s something about nearly losing the love of your life to a fiery pit of hell in a Nazi base that a) finally gets you to stop pussyfooting around the matter and accept that heisthe love of your life and not your friend that you regularly get off with and, b) gets you incredibly riled up and ready to go.or: the first time post-serum





	til it’s gone

There’s something about nearly losing the love of your life to a fiery pit of hell in a Nazi base that a) finally gets you to stop pussyfooting around the matter and accept that he _is_ the love of your life and not your friend that you regularly get off with and, b) gets you incredibly riled up and ready to go. Though maybe that second one is just a Bucky and Steve thing.

Either way, the second they get a moment alone the night after Steve rescues Bucky and the rest of his division, they’re all over each other. 

“What is it with you,” Steve gasps into Bucky’s mouth, hands all over him. Bucky shoves his hips against Steve’s in a slow, filthy grind and bites down on Steve’s lower lip. Steve’s hands grab at Bucky’s ass, big, fucking _huge_ , he’s got palms the size of dinner plates now, Bucky swears it. “What is it with you and near-death experiences, huh?”

“You know goddamn well I’m not the one who’s got a fuckin’ perma-boner for danger, Rogers,” Bucky gripes back, shoving his knee between Steve’s legs. Steve shudders bodily and Bucky can _feel_ him, Jesus, can he feel him, hot and throbbing in his uniform. Bucky could give less of a shit about America as a country as of late, something about being captured and experimented on during your attempts to defend the great nation sort of dampened any patriotic enthusiasm, but Christ, red white and blue have never looked so good. 

“And who’s the one who could barely keep his hands offa me every time I nearly got myself killed in a back alley, huh?” Steve asks, grinning lazily, the cheeky shit. 

Bucky shakes his head in exasperation. “That was angry sex, stupid. I wasn’t slapping your ass to congratulate you on a good game.”

“Mmm, I don’t think my ass can tell the difference.”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Bucky informs him. “What you did the other day– without any backup? A hopeless bumbling fucking-“

“I get it, I get it, I’m stupid,” Steve drawls, tipping his head back against the wall. Bucky ducks in, sucks at his neck. Steve’s breath is hitching and catching in odd places, and if Bucky hadn’t gotten a Look earlier for clarifying that the asthma was 100% totally gone, he’d have asked again to re-confirm. Steve’s skin is flushed so pretty, like it always gets when Bucky’s kissing up on him, thank fuck whatever they’d pumped him full of didn’t get rid of that. Bucky needs to see, to check how far down it goes, make sure everything’s still in order, for– science– proposes. 

“You’re damn right you’re stupid,” Bucky breathes into his skin, arousal welling up inside of him slow and hot. He digs his fingers into Steve’s newly meaty shoulders– he’s fucking huge, and if this turns out to all be one big illusion after all, if he’s still in actuality strapped down to that table, then he’ll take it, all things considered. 

“Baby,” Steve murmurs, eyes hooded, lashes still as long as ever. Bucky wants to see come dripping from them- knows he’d better pick up the pace with things if he’s starting to fantasise about Steve’s _lashes_ , Jesus. “Buck. Sweetheart.” Bucky looks at him properly, and Steve’s gazing at him with hazy-eyed adoration. Bucky doesn’t think a scientist alive could artificially conjure up that dopey smile on his face. “I love you. You know that?”

“I think the entire 107th knows that at this point,” Bucky breathes, rubbing Steve’s gloriously rounded pectorals through the suit. “I love you too, you big palooka. Jesus, Stevie, the tits on you these days.” Steve gives him a withering look, but he’ll have to try harder than that to fool Bucky. Steve’s _gone_ for it, breathing heavy, arching into Bucky’s touch. “You like that? They sensitive?”

“Buck,” Steve sighs, and then he’s scrabbling below the waist, fiddling with some clasps. “Buck, this body. It’s. God, Buck.”

“Hey,” Bucky says, soft, “hey, hey, I got you, what’s the matter?” Buckys heart-rate picks up a little, Steve looks - he looks _scared_ , almost, a sense of urgency about him. 

“Bucky,” Steve whines out, finally tugging his pants out of the way and– he hasn’t got any underwear on, of fucking course not, and yes sir, the serum sure did work everywhere. Bucky’s eyes glaze over. He’s aware of the fact that he’s salivating. He clears his throat, eyes snapping back to Steve’s, who still looks like he’s about to go into some sort of cardiac arrest. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Bucky demands, heart thudding. If they’d put some sort of failsafe into whatever gunk they’d pumped into Steve that wired him to self-destruct whenever he popped a stiffy – like some sort of anti-distraction mechanism or something–

Steve puts his hands on Bucky’s waist and flips them both over, crushing Bucky into the wall instead, and then promptly shoves his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky gives a muffled yelp of surprise, and Steve ignores it, instead focusing on freeing Bucky’s own dick from its confines, happily rutting against Bucky’s thigh in the meantime. 

Bucky makes a noise he’s never heard out of his own mouth, and Steve- Steve wraps one giant hand around Bucky’s throat, nothing heavy, just a light pressure, stroking his thumb up and down over Bucky’s skin. He gets his other hand down the front of Bucky’s uniform pants, hand closing and pumping quickly. 

“Mmf,” Bucky manages. Steve pulls back, looking down at what he’s doing. Bucky makes an attempt at arching, but all he gets for his troubles is Steve pinning him more firmly, pushing his hips against Bucky’s. “Oh, God,” Bucky chokes out. Steve’s like a man possessed, hand wrapping around both himself and Bucky and stroking so quickly his hand starts to blur. “Oh,” Bucky breathes, voice higher. “Oh- fuck- fuck fuck fuck, Steve.”

“Buck,” Steve groans, and then, “Bucky, God, you’re so–“

“Yeah,” Bucky gasps out. “Yeah, you’re real ‘so’ yourself, Jesus Christ, Stevie, what’s gotten into you?”

“Feel like a fucking live wire,” Steve groans, twisting his wrist a little. The extra friction makes Bucky whine. “Like everything’s connected to my dick. Never noticed. Didn’t have time to. Everything feels so good, Bucky, I need it bad, wanna fuck you so bad.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky pants. “Jesus, Stevie, yeah. Yeah let’s– you got slick, honey? Tell me you’ve got slick, don’t be a tease–“

Steve reaches into a pocket in his suit and pulls out a tiny tub of Vaseline, opens it, and presses his digits haphazardly into it. Bucky breathes a sigh of relief and thanks to whoever’s listening. 

Steve tugs Bucky’s pants down some more, then pushes a finger shallowly into Bucky, groaning, holding Bucky close, their cocks trapped between each other in a hot, slick mess. 

“ _God_ , Buck,” Steve whines, pushes deeper, crooking his finger over and over.

“Steve,” Bucky hisses, knees shaking a little as Steve’s finger, thick and long, grazes his spot repeatedly. Steve pushes another digit in alongside the first and Bucky holds onto Steve’s broad shoulders for dear life. “Steve, Steve, _oh_.” 

Steve ruts up against Bucky’s stomach once, twice, and then he’s coming. Bucky gasps, almost purely because there’s so _much_ of it now, spurting proudly into the air and onto Bucky’s uniform and leaving stains that will be hard to explain. 

“Steve,” Bucky breathes. “Come on, baby, I’m dying here,” Bucky tells him. He doesn’t even have it in him to tease Steve about this being a marathon and not a sprint, he’s losing his mind and his whole body is thrumming with the need to come. 

“Not done with you yet,” Steve mutters, mouthing at Bucky’s ear, and– and he’s _still hard_ and holy mother of fuck. 

“Fuck me,” Bucky’s whimpering now, can’t help it. “Fuck me, Steve, come on, want it in me.”

Steve gives a low grunt and then pulls his fingers out of Bucky, flipping and shoving him face-first into the wall. 

“Oh,” Steve breathes, grabbing a handful of Bucky’s exposed ass. “Oh, baby.”

“What are you, window shopping?” Bucky hisses shakily. “Put up or shut up– _Steve_ ,” Bucky breathes, feeling the blunt tip of Steve’s cock press up against his hole. 

“Uh huh,” Steve breathes. “Mmm, that’s it– spread your legs a little, yeah, that’s good. Fucking perfect.”

Bucky’s mouth drops open as Steve stretches him out around his cock, feeling like he might white out when Steve gets to his usual checkpoint and keeps fucking going, so much more of him now. “ _Ah_ ,” Bucky gasps. “Oh– Oh my God. Oh my God, Steve.”

Steve buries himself inside of him, face in Bucky’s neck as he rotates his hips in tight little circles. Bucky’s tense muscles go lax for it all of a sudden, and the strong arm Steve’s got wrapped around his waist holds him up against his onslaught. 

“Mhm, that’s right baby,” Steve breathes, pulling out, fucking back into him. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. “Yeah, honey, you like that?”

“I’m,” Bucky chokes out. “Oh. _Oh_.”

Steve hums sympathetically, not letting up for even a second. 

“Gonna fill you up,” he moans. “Gonna do it over ‘n over til it’s dripping outta you baby, til you can’t walk right.” Steve sinks his teeth into Bucky’s neck, and Bucky yowls like an alley cat. All it gets him is another merciless series of thrusts. 

“Please,” Bucky gasps, writhing on Steve’s cock. “Steve ‘m close, ‘m so close, please.”

Steve gives a low grunt, moaning out a curse, before his thrusts become deep and punishing, and Bucky’s body feels like it’s burning from the inside out. Bucky comes with a shout of Steve’s name and Steve’s right behind him, burying himself deep until he’s done. 

Bucky pants quietly, coming back to himself, Steve pretty much holding his entire weight at this stage. Steve kisses his shoulder. 

“You alright?” he murmurs. 

“Mmm,” Bucky hums. “If you ever go on another raid without back up, I’m gonna knock you out.”

“I’m sure,” Steve says dryly, rotating his hips one more time. 

Bucky tries and fails to suppress a shiver. 

“You’re _still_ hard?” he asks, full of wonder. 

“Yeah,” Steve says, giving a few more experimental flexes of his hips. 

“Nngh,” groans Bucky. 

“I agree,” murmurs Steve, slowly increasing his pace.


End file.
